Please don't walk out of my life
by pisceslove
Summary: It's official, Toph and Sokka are an item! Toph is finally able to find happiness in love by discinigrating the wall that shielded her heart. However, war comes between them. Will Toph have one more love walk out of her life once again?


Alright, this is my first fanfic and it's dedicated to Iliana-chan!! She luvs the pairing Toph and Sokka (Have no idea what the pairing is called). PLEASE leave reviews (really want to improve) and if someone can be so kind as to tell me how old Toph is?

* * *

"Dad!'Bout time! I was actually starting to think you were going to take off without me like-you know-I um-" His excitement for seeing his dad again lead Sokka to a touchy subject.

"-Sokka, I wouldn't dream of it." Hakoda smiled warmly as he situated his broad hand upon his son's shoulder. The first of which just arrived on the water tribe ship anchored off the coast where Sokka was restlessly awaiting its arrival nearby. Now he snatched up his sac of what belongings he possessed and rushed towards the immense ship.

"Let's get going-uh-you know-gotta make good time!" He stumbled over those words. Sokka didn't even make it to the ship when a blast of twigs and just plain earth erupted from behind him. Out of the once dense woods immerged a breathless Toph.

"What's this?" she managed to choke out.

_'No-not like this.'_ Sokka spun around, "Toph...weren't you shopping with-"

"Answer me!"

"Toph, it's not what you think-"

"So you're not leaving?" those hope filled words seemed to blend together due to the rush of leaving her mouth.

The long pause made Toph irritable, "_Well?!_"

Sokka looked the other way, "Maybe I'll come to visit-you know-from time to time?"

It was like her world just caved in. It hurt to _breath_. _'What?'_ She slowly shook her head, her face twisted with pain, already forgetting he can see it all, "No you won't...they _never_ do..." the latter of which her voice cracked on.

She turned and goes to run but some unknown force halted her. _'Why does it always end like this?'_

* * *

_-flashback-_

"Sokka?" Toph was spread across his stomach.

"Yeah?" He thoughtfully gazed at the stars and moon on his back with his arms behind his head.

"What's the point of stargazing?"

Sokka glanced down at her in playful disgust...like she could see, "It's only one of the best things ever!! Didn't you use to gaze at it with your family and..." he voice sorta trailed off when he recognized his own stupidity.

"Oh yeeeeah-back when I could still see and when we actually _did_ family activities!" Sokka couldn't help but laugh at those bitter sarcasm dripped words.

"But still-they must have the way they were so protective over you." Sokka inquired futilely.

"If there was a time-please do enlighten me." her words came out monotone. They continued on gazing...Sokka anyway, "Sokka?"

"Uh huh?"

"Would you uh...leave me...and-the-gang?"

"'Course not-that's a dumb question-why?"

"I don't know-its just...whenever I finally learn to love someone...they walk out of my life...every single time..."

Sokka smiled as he cupped her face, "I won't..."

* * *

_-just minutes earlier-_

"Tell me why again it was a _must_ for me to come?" Toph kicked a pale pebble out of exasperation...which, of course, was never to be seen again. '_There is absolutely no reason why I need to be here!' _

"Toph! Would you seriously leave me to fend for myself?!" Katara exclaimed as if she couldn't believe how cold Toph was being. Toph rolled her eyes. _'Like warrior princess needs any protection'._

"Katara?" Toph stopped.

"Yes?" Katara sang.

"How much more do we need to bring back?" Katara froze. She glanced back at her sac which was already filled with food and items the gang didn't exactly seem to need. Toph and Katara have been "shopping for essentials" for, though it seemed much longer, only about an hour, "We haven't even gotten _half _the things we need! Let's goooo..." the last word hung as she searched for a place to "shop" next. It didn't matter where they would shop-it had to be _cheap_.

"Katara-you're on your own. I'm still dead tired after you randomly decided to wake me up so early. To do what? _Protect you?!_ See ya..." Katara's bottom lip quivered.

"Um-Toph wait! I-I-I-need your opinion on which attire suits me best! I-I mean-I need help with which fish tastes best! Wait-that's not what I meant, I-" Toph, already several yards away, heard Katara crumble to the ground.

"Katara?" she turned slowly._ 'Now I knoooow something's going down.' _For the longest while, Katara would just shake her head 'no' between fits of sobs. _'Helloooooo? What's with the big arcanum?_' Finally, she fesses up.

"Sokka's going to war..." Toph was left disoriented.

_

* * *

_

_-present-_

Now Toph stood there stiffly; a tear silently slithered down her wan cheek. Toph blinked several times, taken aback, somewhat horrified. _'Tears? Why? Why do I cry when I feel nothing?'_ She roughly wipes her eyes with her left palm and then with the back of her hand. Her bowed head turns to the side for a moment before spinning her body around entirely.

"Sokka?" she whisperers as she starts towards him.

He worriedly gazes upon her physiognomy inquisitively. He was suddenly grateful she couldn't do the same only to feel a pang of guilt for thinking that, "yeah?" he gulped

"I-you-well..." she stumbled over her own words. But then there came annoyance, "I don't want _him_ to hear" she muttered as she gave a slight careless toss of her head in Hakoda's direction, not aware at all that it was him...just that there was a presence. He just stood there, unsure of what to do. Her head was now bowed again. Sokka began to nod but thought better of it. He hesitated before leaning forward. '_How furious is she with me? Oh God...don't let her hate me.' _

_'I hate you for this.'_' Tophs' hands balled into fists._ 'You lied to me!'_ She opened her mouth but words failed to form. _'I love you...'_ she thought tearfully. She reaches up, fiercely pulling him down. His soft lips crashed down upon hers. _'What the hell am I doing?!_' She pulled away, barely lingering her first kiss. She pushed him away, turning to run. _'And there he goes…walked right out of my life.'_


End file.
